Loved You For Years
by sarcastickat25
Summary: Crimson is an outcast and a freak in a pack that isn't really hers. Once she met a lone wolf who wasn't like the others but he was forced out. Now , years later on valentines day, will he come back for her or will she be alone forever


Loved You for Years

**This is a Valentine's Day story I have been working on for a while, hope you enjoy and find you valentine too **

**...**

"_Outsider"_

"_Weirdo!"_

"_Abomination"_

"_You don't belong!"_

These were words that Crimson had heard time and time again. She was always bound to be bullied like this; her pack was the Fire pack, however she wasn't really part of the pack. When she was very young, she was part of the Ice and Moon pack. They all possessed very strong elemental powers as well as being children of the moon which meant that they could hear the moon and feel and see things that no others could. When the whole pack was hunted down and killed she had hidden until the hunters had left, when the fire pack came to scout out the place to search for any survivors they had found her and a kind old wolf decided to take her in as her own.

Before now Crimson's adopted mother had always scared the bullies off but she would never have that kind of protection again, her mother had passed away a month ago and although the whole pack had mourned the old wolf's passing, not one came to comfort or even talk to her about it. She was alone again.

After the ceremony to mourn her mother's death, Crimson had immediately run out into the woods, she knew that the other wolves would take advantage of her sadness and taunt her more. As Crimson ran her eyes began to stream with tears which clouded her vision causing her to trip, she fell over her paws and tumbled down a slope into a clearing covered mostly by a large lake.

Slowly she pulled herself off the ground and padded over to the edge of the lake, she looked down at her reflection in the still lake. Her white fur rippled in the water. A tear then slid down her cheek, "I _am_ an outcast" she slowly whispered to herself, "I'm not part of the pack, I don't fit in anywhere" she sighed. Sadness then consumed her again and the tears flooded her eyes and fell into the lake beneath her.

"Why are you so sad?" The male's voice came from behind her and expecting it to be one of the wolves who teased her, she turned with her ears flattened and bearing her teeth. Her expression soon changed and she was stunned when she saw the one standing behind her, he had bright red eyes and a dark, grey, scruffy coat that looked like nothing but a shadow on the surface of the water.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked cautiously.

"My name is Ace, what about you?" Crimson remained stunned for a second which made Ace grin.

"Oh", she regained her concentration, "I'm Crimson"

"Nice to meet you, now why _were _you sad?" He came over and sat down next to her.

She sighed and turned back to the water "Long story short, I don't belong anywhere, I have no pack, no family, no friends and everybody thinks that there's something wrong with me just because of my fur and my different coloured eyes!" When she finished she realised she had started to cry again.

Ace smiled at her "Well they don't know anything, _I _happen to think you're beautiful" Crimson's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at his comment, however Ace didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed, he just sat and smiled at her.

Her mother had called her beautiful once but when Ace had said it she felt a warm feeling inside. "Thank you Ace" She smiled back at him.

"Just telling the truth, now let's get off that depressing subject and have some fun!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Ace jumped into the lake- this drenched Crimson in cold water.

Crimson gasped before shouting "Oh you are so dead!"

Crimson and Ace played around in the water for ages before jumping out onto the grass and lying on their backs to dry off.

"So what about you Ace?" Crimson questioned.

"What about me?" He replied, slightly confused by her question.

"What's your story Ace, why are you here?"

"Well truth is I don't actually have a home, or a pack. I never knew my parents and a small pack that took me in when I was young kicked me out in case I tried to take over the Alpha's position so, now I'm here" He said the last part quite quietly.

"That's awful" she said but seeing his expression sadden again she leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek.

He suddenly gasped and looked over at her smiling face; he opened his mouth to speak but a growl cut him off. Crimson looking up to see the Fire Pack's alpha standing over them. She and Ace both jumped up.

"You let a stranger wolf into our territory!" I whimpered and three more wolves surrounded us, "You worthless mutt!" He shouted and swung his paw out, his claws tearing into my shoulder. Ace tried to defend me but the other wolves immediately chased him off. "Get back to the pack" screamed Alpha again whilst kicking me forwards.

**...**

It had been almost 3 years since that day and since then only three things had changed: Two new wolves had been accepted into the pack-Blood and Broken- these were Crimson's only friends. Second, after other wolves learned about what had happened with Ace she was the most hated wolf in the entire pack. Lastly, it seems that when Alpha had clawed Crimson's shoulder it wasn't punishment enough-now she had to hunt on her own as she wasn't allowed to eat with the pack.

**...**

Today was Valentine's Day, the whole pack had loosened up and everyone had found a mate to spend the day. Everyone...except Crimson, but she was used to it by now. Every year on Valentine's Day Crimson would leave- on her own- and walk in the woods for a while- this had become routine since as long as she could remember and it would probably be this way forever.

This year she was so careful of the other wolves that she watched from behind a tree as they all headed off- they were all going towards Flame Peak, at midnight all the wolf couples would go there and howl together.

Earlier she had been happy to see Blood holding a flower in his mouth and giving it to broken, eventually they ran out off Crimson's sight together, this made her smile. However her smile soon faded into sadness when she started walking into the forest, so many sad memories. Crimson tried to clear her head of all these bad thoughts but they just swirled uncontrollably in her head, creating tormenting images that almost brought her to her knees. She let out a sad sigh and let herself fall forward so she was lying down; she shut her eyes as a single crystalline tear fell to the ground.

"Why are you so sad?" the sarcastic voice came from behind her and she instantly recognized it and turned to face the wolf instantly.

"Ace!" Crimson jumped onto the grey wolf behind her and they both laughed as they tumbled down a long, steep slope into a large clearing. Crimson rubbed her head against Ace's neck in affection, Ace smiled at this, childishly pretending to purr like a cat. Crimson laughed before smiling down at Ace and saying "You came back, just for a wolf you met for two minutes?"

Ace sat up and looked at the glass-like lake before them and smiled, remembering his first meeting with Crimson.

"What can I say," he smiled down at her "I've loved you for years"

_The End_


End file.
